


Failure Is Definitely An Option

by grimcognito



Series: These Losers [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angry Boys Being Soft, Awkward Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, They Try And They Fail, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: Their first attempt at a serious make out session was a master's study in mortification.





	Failure Is Definitely An Option

Their first attempt at a serious make out session was a master's study in mortification.

Hiruma had teeth sharp enough to make anyone wary and Rui had a tongue no one wanted anywhere near them. It wasn't like they had a ton of experience between the two of them, so when kissing went from the pleasant comfort of closed mouths to something a little more adventurous, it was new territory all around. (Closed mouthed on Rui’s part at least, since Hiruma sometimes grinned halfway through a kiss and left Rui to press his lips against the zigzag line of his teeth.)

They'd been cleaning up after dinner; well, Rui washed dishes while Hiruma sat on the counter nearby and watched, but Hiruma had cooked so Rui didn't feel too cheated. He scrubbed at a particularly stubborn bit of food stuck to the pan and missed the question Hiruma asked him. 

“You listening at all, chameleon? I'm giving out some excellent advice here, you should be grateful.”

Rui snorted, Hiruma had been criticizing the color coordination of a team's uniforms, he doubted it was all that critical if he tuned out for a couple seconds. When he looked up to say as much, Hiruma leaned down and kissed him.

This was familiar enough to relax into, and Rui let the plate slip from his fingers to thud dully against the bottom of the sink when Hiruma made it clear he wanted more than a quick peck on the lips. There was nowhere to put his wet, sudsy hands, so Rui left them half submerged in the water, content to simply enjoy the moment. Then Hiruma traced his bottom lip with his tongue and Rui sucked in a sharp breath. Hiruma grinned and did it again. 

Rui swallowed hard, pulling back and resisting the urge to lick the same spot Hiruma just did. In fact, he made sure to keep his own tongue completely tucked away behind his teeth.

“Something wrong?” Hiruma asked, smirk firmly in place as he watched Rui’s traitorous complexion flush pink.

Rui shook his head quickly and leaned back in, hoping to distract Hiruma but a thin finger pressed against his chest stopped him. Smirk gone, Hiruma watched him through narrowed eyes in that uncannily knowing way he had. “Is this about the tongue thing?”

Face hot, Rui scowled and gritted his answer through his teeth. “No.” 

That earned him a derisive snort. “How many time do I gotta tell you it’s fine?”

Rui scowled again, only this time he let his tongue roll out in all of its creepy glory. He’d have to be an idiot not to know how unappealing people thought kissing him might be. Even when he managed to impress someone with his strength or skill, they grimaced at the thought of getting closer. 

Hiruma looked unimpressed by the display and raised an eyebrow before baring his teeth in a mockery of a grin. “You ain’t special. Neither of us is gonna win an award for looking normal, now get over it and let me kiss you.” 

He made a good point, Hiruma had teeth like shark and Rui figured it said more about his lack of self preservation than anything else that he wasn’t more nervous about that fact. Besides, Hiruma said that last bit like it was a dare, and Rui wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. He pulled his hands from the water and gave them a little shake to keep them from dripping too badly, but Hiruma was apparently too impatient to let him take a step or two away to grab the kitchen towel and wipe them off because he tugged Rui closer with a grumpy little noise in the back of his throat. Not that Rui minded, he just gripped the counter to either side of Hiruma’s hips and figured the soap suds would be easy enough to wipe away later. 

Any lingering thoughts about the cleanliness of his kitchen were gone when Hiruma leaned down for another kiss. It was as demanding as Hiruma always was, his definition of gentle skewed compared to most people’s. Not that Rui minded, he gave as good as he got, this time pressing closer when Hiruma licked against the seam of his mouth and then past it. For a while it was as far as they went, warm, damp kisses traded back and forth. HIruma chuckled softly when Rui nipped at his lower lip in a moment of daring, then returned the favor, careful of his pointed teeth against delicate skin. Rui gasped at the sensation and Hiruma pressed in, tongue sliding past his teeth and against his own.

It was… different. All slick warmth and the strangest sensation of tasting someone else’s mouth. It should have been gross but Rui just wanted more. More of Hiruma’s fingers gripping at his shoulders, more of those little noises he’d miss if he wasn’t about as close as he could get, more of this addictive intimacy. It wasn’t until the countertop dug almost painfully into his stomach that Rui noticed he was trying to get even closer, and he tilted his head a little more, tracing the shape of Hiruma’s teeth with the tip of his tongue. Hiruma let out a little hum and moved to lean further in, but the weight of his hands on Rui’s shoulders shifted and Rui’s hand slipped from the countertop. 

Startled, Hiruma fell forward before he could catch himself, mashing their noses together and scraping his teeth across the top of Rui’s tongue. Rui let out a sharp noise at the unexpected pain, small as it was, and his tongue reflexively shot out, hitting Hiruma like a punch, right to the uvula. With speed borne of horror and fear in equal parts, Rui snatched his tongue into his own mouth before Hiruma could bite it off as he reared back with a choked sound. 

Rui stumbled away, torn between helping and running as Hiruma gagged and coughed, arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance without Rui there to lean on. The decision was made when Hiruma began to tip off the counter and Rui jumped forward to catch him before he fell, mostly out of a desire not to be fucking murdered for leaving his boyfriend to choke on his kitchen floor after jabbing him in the back of the throat. He got a stinging slap from one flailing hand to his neck for his effort, Hiruma’s eyes squeezed shut, lashes damp with tears as he coughed, harsh and wet. 

Once they were stable as they could be, at least no longer in danger of falling, Hiruma finally began to regain control over his body. He garbled out something unintelligible, swallowed thickly, then tried again, harsh and flat. 

“What the fuck.” 

Rui winced at the sound of his voice. It was like he’d tried to swallow a brick and possibly succeeded, but at what cost? He shrugged with the shoulder Hiruma wasn’t leaning weight onto, unable to look him in the eye. “Sorry. I-I didn’t mean to. You just startled me with the teeth thing and I just kinda, I mean, this is exactly why--”

Hiruma held up a hand and Rui closed his mouth so fast his teeth clicked, barely missing his tongue. “Maybe,” he started, voice slightly better, but still like he’d spent a long life chain-smoking cigarettes laced with metal shards, “maybe we should stick to our usual way.”

Rui nodded, feeling miserable, and Hiruma drooped until he could lean his forehead against Rui’s shoulder with a groan. “I really am sorry.”

Hiruma patted him on the side without looking up. “Not your fault. Well. Not completely your fault. We both fucked that one up.” He groaned again. “My throat feels like shit.” 

Rui rubbed a hand in soothing circles over his back, figuring that damp handprints were the least of Hiruma’s concerns at the moment. “I think I still have some ice cream if you want.” 

There was a pause as Hiruma thought it over. “It’s not that shitty coconut one with the chunks is it?” 

“Nah, just vanilla.” 

Hiruma sat up at that, a smirk on his face despite the blotchy red of his skin and the wetness of his eyes from coughing. “Finally, your boring tastes come in handy.”

“You’re the one who always complains when I try something new!” 

“Not my fault you always pick shitty flavors.” Hiruma cackled at Rui’s disgruntled expression, softer than usual in deference to his aching throat, and reeled him in to rub their cheeks together in a rough nuzzle. “Grab the ice cream, I’ll get the bowls. We can watch a movie or something.” 

Rui did as he was told, watching Hiruma hop off the counter from the corner of his eye as he began rifling through his freezer for the half buried container. “You sure you’re not mad?”

“I ain’t exactly happy about literally choking on your goddamn tongue but I ain’t mad.”

He sighed at Rui’s crestfallen expression and rolled his eyes before gathering up a couple of spoons and bowls and grabbing Rui’s hand to tug him into the living room, ice cream and all. Rui let Hiruma lead him, sitting when he was pressed to and he smiled when Hiruma shoved right up next to him with a cranky look on his face.

“Regroup and reassess. We can try again some other time, maybe go a little slower. Sound good?” Hiruma asked, already flipping through channels with one hand and prying open the lid of the ice cream tub with his other. 

Rui held it steady for him and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

His voice came out softer than he intended, and Hiruma paused to look at him, some cheesy soap opera on screen where he paused in his channel surfing. He eyed him intently, like he could discover secrets if he just looked hard enough, and honestly, Rui wouldn’t be surprised if he could. A moment later, Hiruma turned back to the television, one hand holding a bowl out for Rui to fill. “Good. Now give me some fucking ice cream and let me cuddle you.” 

Rui grumbled more for show than anything else, his face warm as he divided the rest of the ice cream between then and settled back against the couch, Hiruma aggressively fitting himself against Rui’s side as he did. Rui watched him wave his spoon at the television, complaining about the quality of the cgi with his mouth full of ice cream and grinned before eating a spoonful of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone else thought this was funny, because I was giggling the whole way through this.
> 
> If you like this ship, please stop by my tumblr (paper-kraken) and say hello! I have very few friends who even know this fandom and no one to discourage me from writing the REALLY bad fic ideas.


End file.
